SWORD OF DESTINY
by veno snake
Summary: Odiados por unos, contratados por otros, los brujos se ganan la vida de pueblo en pueblo asesinando monstruos, neutrales por naturaleza estos individuos se mantienen al margen del mundo y sus problemas. Ante una inminente guerra un rey recurre a uno de ellos para que salve a su heredera, pues save que mas que un héroe, necesita un profesional. silvaze/sonamy
1. Chapter 1

CAP.1: UN DIA CASUAL

 _Aberración, es la definición precisa, eh incluso única con la que debemos referirnos a esta casta malvada y diabólica de seres que caminan a nuestras anchas, ganándose la vida de la miseria y desgracia ajena._

 _Hablo, claro está de esa de los así llamados ¨brujos¨, seres mutados y despojados de toda emoción y rastro de humanidad. Se ganan la matando a los monstruos, monstruos que tienen más similitudes a ellos que con nosotros._

 _En la humilde opinión de este escriba la única reacción lógica hacia estos seres es simple: orcas y antorchas._

 _Monstruo o el retrato del brujo._

 _Escriba anónimo_

Era la tercera vez que leía ese capítulo del libro, ¨la otra cara de la moneda¨, se podía leer en su portada, contenía información sobre los monstruos y amenazas más comunes del mundo, criaturas terribles y aterradoras que solo en las peores y más oscuras pesadillas harían acto de presencia.

A pesar de haber leído cada capítulo, siempre regresaba a leer esa descripción, debajo de ella se observaba un dibujo de la apariencia de un brujo. Ojos rojos, cicatrices en el rostro, causadas por zarna aparentemente y un semblante que solo expresaba ira.

Eran pocos los especímenes de ese libro que gozaban de semejante descripción, tanto grafico como explicita. A pesar de ello no podía dejar de leer esa descripción, se podía decir que es su favorito, a pesar de que no debería simpatizar por ninguna criatura de ese libro.

Había algo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención sobre ese espécimen, tal vez su procedencia, pues no era mencionada, o la manera tan detallada en que el autor describía al sujeto, se podía notar el odio y desprecio profundo con el que eran descritos, fuese lo que fuese sabia una cosa, saber más.

Golpes provenientes de su puerta la hicieron entrar en la realidad – un momento – grito a la puerta, se levantó de su cómoda cama y coloco el libro debajo de su cama, no quería que se enteraran que lo tenía-todo bien princesa- escucho del otro lado de su puerta, reconoció la voz en el acto- sí, solo espera un momento, me estoy arreglando- respondía mientras se peinaba su cabellera larga, y limpiaba los restos de saliva seca marcadas en su boca.

-su padre solicita su presencia en el gran comedor, me ha pedido que la escolte hasta el salón- escucho al otro lado, conocía bien esa voz y a quien pertenecía, era el responsable de levantarla puntualmente cada día y comunicarle lo mismo cada mañana.

Se arregló el cabello y coloco una diara roja sobre él, apresurada se dirigió a abrir la puerta y emprender su día- buen día knuckles- dijo a su escolta que ya estaba listo para golpear su puerta una vez más.

-Alteza buen día princesa Amelia, se encuentra lista- dijo el equidna que rápidamente bajo de puño y realizo una reverencia

-Sí, dirijamos al salón, me gustaría evitar un sermón el día de hoy- respondió a su caballero, este retomo su postura y levanto su yelmo- es un poco tarde para eso alteza- su comentario causo una pequeña sonrisa a la eriza- oh bien supongo que será una mañana casual, vámonos- indico la eriza a su caballero que inmediatamente tomo su lugar a su lado para acompañarla al gran salón y encontrarse con su padre, el rey de temería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El ambiente era alegre, considerando los tiempos que corren claro, y más aun tratándose de una taberna de mala muerte. Sentado en un banquillo en una mesa al fondo tenía una vista perfecta del teatrillo montado.

Los ebrios contando chistes sin gracia, tratando de "cortejar" a las camaristas incluso alguno le pagaba a los bardos para que les dedicara alguna canción a las jóvenes y al centro del lugar, los soldados que brindaban por cuanta cosa saliera de su boca, siempre y cuando esta terminara en "por temería", un buen espectáculo.

No obstante no podían ocultar el miedo, ese miedo que savia a que se debía, se avecinan tiempos difíciles para el reino, debía irse pronto y probar suerte en otro pueblo, pero no tenía mucho dinero y los caminos eran duros, necesitaba un buen contrato para a menos llegar emprender la senda-un contrato solo eso necesito, un ahogado o una aparición, algo rápido- pensaba el erizo mientras miraba el vaso a medio tomar de vodka barato frente a él, había pasado cuatro días desde su último trabajo y el poco dinero que gano se le fue de las manos en poco tiempo, tenía que pensar algo y rápido.

Tomo el vaso que observaba y le dio un trago, miro a los demás y lamento no compartir su ingenuidad ante la situación.

Fuera del establecimiento cinco soldados, acompañados de su capitán se preparaban para entrar al establecimiento, tenían una orden y debían cumplirla. Dentro la gente bailaba y cantaba, nadie se percató de la llegada de los soldados, nadie salvo el erizo. Uno de ellos, el líder al parecer tomo un banquillo, se trepo en el y con un cuerno lanzo un fuerte sonido que capto la atención de todos los presentes, los cuales guardaron silencio al observar quienes eran, el hombre montado en el banquillo saco un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

-Atención, a todos los habitantes de flotsan, se solicita a un valiente hombre o mujer, que acuda a eliminar a una criatura que mora por los alrededores, aquel que consiga eliminar a la criatura será recompensado con creces- concluyo el hombre, que comenzó a mirar alrededor en señal de algún valiente, nadie se movio o emitio ruido alguno, los celebres hombres y mujeres que hace unos momentos no paraban de gritar y cantar, estaban totalmente en silencio.

-y bien, alguien que dese el trabajo?- pregunto el hombre mientras bajaba del banquillo, el silencio seguía en el ambiente, miradas cruzadas y medo era todo lo que se podía ver-nadie ?-volvió a preguntar el hombre.

Era su oportunidad, por una vez la vida le tiro una migaja de generosidad- de que clase de criatura hablamos?- pregunto el erizo mientras se ponía de pie, todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al encapuchado que hasta ese momento pasaba inadvertido

El capitán sonrió, no pensó encontrar a nadie en esa taberna, pues ya había recorrido otras dos y nadie se atrevió a emitir ruido, mucho menos preguntar algo-se sospecha de una estirge, pero no esta confirmado- fue lo que respondió al sujeto, se cubría con una capa y capucha, había algo raro en él, podía sentirlo solo con verlo.

-y la paga? No escuche esa parte- pregunto de nuevo el hombre, este comenzó a acercarse a los soldados, algunos de ellos pusieron su mano en el mango de su espada, algo en el los incomodaba, esperaban problemas

-no la dije, el precio depende de la criatura y cuantos participen en su eliminación- le respondió al encapuchado, sospechaba de quien era aquel con quien hablaba, no era un ser cualquiera, de eso estaba seguro.

-una estirge no sale barata, y trabajo solo, tiene que ser una buena paga, no menos de doscientas coronas- las miradas de todos eran de asombro ante la tarifa exigida por el individuo, era demasiado. Esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba escucharle decir para descubrir de quien se trata.

-eres un brujo, cierto? – pregunto abiertamente el capitán, ahora las miradas de todos los presentes eran de asombro, un brujo había estado bebiendo junto a ellos y no lo notaron.

-así es- dijo retirando su capucha mostrando sus púas color plata, el capitán lo observo bien, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo adornaba su cara, también noto un extraño collar con la forma de la cabeza de un lobo-entonces, tenemos un trato o no- pregunto el brujo plateado al capitán, el cual no podía creer que un brujo apareciera delante de le, justo cuando estaba por darse por vencido.

-es un trato-afirmo el capitán, captando la mirada de sus hombres, fuera quien fuera doscientas coronas es demasiado solo por un trabajo-solo una pregunta más, quien eres tú?-pregunto por último el capitán.

-llámenme silver, silver the hedgehog-respondio el brujo, mientras una leve sonrisa se postraba en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: trabajo para profesional.

El bosque cercano a flotsan, un lugar particularmente tranquilo a su gusto, tal vez demasiado incluso. Silver merodeaba el lugar donde apareció el último aldeano muerto, o lo que quedo. El capitán que le hablo del trabajo en la taberna lo había encontrado hace ya tres días, entonces entendió que necesitaban un profesional.

Habían pasado seis horas desde que dejo la taberna en compañía del capitán y sus hombres, montaron a caballo para tomar rumbo a la propiedad del regidor de flotsan, quien fue el que ordeno encontrar a alguien capaz de ocuparse de la estirge. Durante el camino silver pregunto al capitán sobre la bestia, el hombre solo pudo describirle el estado de las víctimas y los días de separación entre las muertes, esas características las compartían todas y cada una de las bestias, sin importar que clase fueran.

Llegaron a la residencia del regidor en poco más de treinta minutos, era una casa particularmente grande, nunca podría compararla con un palacio, pero si era mejor que la todas de las viviendas del pueblo. El capitán lo llevo con el regidor, un gato purpura alto y gordo que vestía una tónica roja y un sombrero que hacia juego, en otras circunstancias silver lo habría confundido con un actor de teatro de novigrado. El regidor lo invito a tomar asiento, silver acepto, el gato hiso lo mismo y le pidió al capitán que esperara fuera, el capitán obedeció y salió. El regidor se presentó como Big the cat, le conto los problemas que la bestia causaba en su pueblo y la cantidad de gente que había muerto a causa de la misma, en total 12 aldeanos y 4 soldados, con la guerra a la vuelta de la esquina no podía permitirse la perdida de soldados. Además era consiente que para eliminar a la bestia debía movilizar toda una brigada, examinar cada rincón del bosque y arriesgarse a sufrir bajas innecesarias de sus hombres, sencillamente imposible, así que solo tenía dos opciones quedarse de brazos cruzados….o contratar a un profesional.

Silver sonrió al recordar esa parte, un profesional, eso es lo que él era, opción ideal para cazar un monstruo o eliminar una maldición, ojala siempre lo consideraran eso. Encontró el lugar que el capitán le indico que encontraron a la última víctima, un charco enorme de sangre estaba en la escena, silver procedió a hacer su trabajo.

Se puso en cuclillas y examino la escena-Hmp… veamos que paso aquí-el charco de sangre era inmenso y estaba esparcido en una gran área, era increíble que haya quedado algo para reconocer al pobre desafortunado, analizando el área el brujo noto el olor nauseabundo del lugar, demasiado para un cuerpo descompuesto.

-Que tenemos aquí-dijo al observar las marcas de garras que yacían en un árbol cercano al área, silver se acercó y las examino-esas garras son demasiado grandes para una estirge, tampoco encajan la cantidad…son solo cuatro, las estirges tienen cinco-no estaba seguro desde que dejo el bar que se tratar de una estirge, nunca estaba seguro de que a que criatura se enfrentaba hasta que analizaba los rastros y las pistas, eso lo aprendió de su maestro, nunca des nada por sentado, ese consejo le había salvado la vida incontables veces. Silver logro escachar algo, unas pisadas se escuchaban en la cercanía, algo rápido y pesada iba a toda velocidad. Y se dirigía a él.

Silver deshizo el nudo de su capa y la dejo caer dejando ver las espadas que yacían en su espalda, sin dejar de ver el silver tomo la que estaba más a su derecha y la desenvaino, esta brillaba mucho gracias al sol del alba de ese día, recalcando la plata de la que estaba hecha. Silver seguía pensando en qué clase de bestia podría causar esas marcas y en la cantidad de bestias con ese número de garra.

-¿Un hombre lobo que perdió un dedo? No, no puede ser, no ha habido luna llena este mes- los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, fuera lo que fuera estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a el –¿Una quiquimora quizás? No podría ser, no estamos cerca de una montaña o mina, eso solo nos deja un ganador- escucho el rugir de la bestia a sus espaldas y supo que estaba por embestirlo, silver hizo una señal con sus mano izquierda y comenzó a correr sobre el árbol para saltar sobre la bestia que acababa de embestir y destruir el gran árbol que se encontraba frente a él. Rodo sobre su espalda al caer y colocarse de rodilla al detenerse –Claro, un Ulfhedinn, debería haberlo sabido por el olor- dijo poniéndose de pie listo para colocar su espada en su hombro, el Ulfhedinn se sacudió para quitarse los restos del árbol que quedaron sobre él, y con un rugido dirigirse de nuevo al brujo y lanzarle un zarpazo, el cual, el brujo recibió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Y así es como se diferencia a un ulfherinn de un hombre lobo, pueden parecer muy similares pues ambos son seres malditos con licantropía, pero el hombre lobo necesita la luna para convertirse en su maldición, el ulfherinn por su parte necesita el alba para eso- término de explicar Amelia a su escolta las diferencias entre ambas bestias.

-Interesante- fue lo único que su caballero respondió a su explicación

-Si lo sé, es increíble como….espera, ¡No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije cierto!- la joven erizo le reclamo a su escolta la cual solo se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa burlona.

-Escuche las palabras hombre lobo y ulfethenn, luego de eso tengo una laguna mental hasta ahora- le respondió a su princesa que lo miraba con una mirada que dejaba en claro que su comentario no le había agradado

-Ya verás cuando te encuentres ante uno de ellos y no sepas como reconocerles, en ese momento te arrepentirás de no poner atención a lo que te eh dicho- dijo cruzando los brazos y detenido su marcha, eso provoco que su escolta también se detuviera y la mirara aun con su gesto de burla el cual se mantea gracias a su berrinche.

-Princesa en ese caso lo que más me debería de preocupar es que no me mate en lugar de estudiarlos ¿no le parece?-le respondió a su princesa y tal como el había imaginado se encontraba pensando que responderle, mientras el la miraba con su sonrisa

-Ulfherinn- fue lo único que respondió a su comentario.

-¿Disculpe?- levanto una ceja,¿ era eso un insulto?

-El monstruo, no es ulfhethin, es ulfherinn- dijo mientras su cara se tornaba roja, ante la que fue su mejor respuesta.

Gawain sabía que Amelia se tomaba enserio los asuntos relacionados con los monstruos, algo rara de la sangre noble, pero que le parecía interesante- de acuerdo, lo siento, y dígame princesa donde leyó de ese ulfherinn- dijo para indicarle con su mano que debían continuar su marcha.

-Oh bueno- dudo en responder, pero ella sabía que podía confiar en el -Del libro llamado el bestiario del maestro Arthur the hedgehog- le respondió a la vez que retomaban la marcha al gran salón.

-Hmp…nunca he oído hablar de ese libro- gawain le respondió mientras colocaba su mano derecha en su mentón, dando la falsa imagen que se encontraba recordando.

-Gawain, me sorprende que sepas lo que es un libro- le respondió, junto a una leve risa, justo lo que su caballero quiso lograr.

Llegaron ante las puertas del gran salón, el cual era resguarda por un sirviente el cual abrió la enorme puerta para darle paso a la princesa.

-Adelante princesa, su padre la espera- le informo el sirviente a Amelia

-Gracias- le respondió a su trabajador, Amelia dio media vuelta para mirar a su caballero el cual la miro con un poco de asombro a su acción –sir gawain- dijo para mirarlo con un semblante serio e imponente –Le pido de la manera más atenta, que por favor prepare el campo de entrenamiento, me apetece recibir mi clase de esgrima esta tarde- Amelia se dio la vuelta y entro en el comedor.

-Como dese su alteza- dijo para dar una pequeña reverencia y alejarse de la puerta la cual estaba siendo cerrada por el sirviente real, gawain sonrió ante la actuación de la princesa –Pequeña diablilla- dijo con una sonrisa para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento y prepararla para esa tarde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El gran comedor, así le llamaban a la enorme mesa que se encontraba en la enorme sala del enorme castillo, un nombre apropiado, pero aburrido. En el extremo de la mesa yacía su padre rodeado de sirvientes reales.

Amelia se acercó a tomar asiento al lado de su padre, el cual la esperaba para tomar su desayuno.

-Buen día padre, como se encuentra el día de hoy- dijo Amelia para acercarse a su padre u darle un beso en la frete, o lo que su corona dejaba libre de frente.

El rey miro a su hija con una expresión seria -Me encuentro bien, considerando que unas bestias atosigan nuestros pueblos, el emperador de nilfgaard quiere nuestro reino, y mi hija no es capaz de dejar de leer unos momentos para venir a desayunar con su padre- dijo el rey a su hija la cual solo agacho la mirada de su padre.

–Lo siento padre, le prometo no volverá a pasar- le respondió Amelia a su padre el cual solo suspiro.

-Amelia- la llamo se padre indicándole que la mirara, Amelia levanto la cabeza para mirar a su padre, el cual ahora tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro –No es un regaño mi niña, sabes perfectamente los tiempos que corren y lo ocupado que estoy, no creo pedir mucho al querer pasar un momento con mi hija y comer en el proceso claro –le explico su padre, realmente sabia como cambiar las aguas con solo palabras, Amelia amaba eso de su padre.

Amelia sonrió y miro a su padre, el cual aún tenía su sonrisa en el rostro –Si padre -dijo Amelia para devolverle la sonrisa .Tras eso ambos comenzaron el desayuno mientras eran atendidos por todos sus sirvientes reales. Pasados unos minutos se abría la gran puerta del salón y Amelia observo como entro a la sala la consejera personal de su padre, su hechicera personal.

Su padre tomo una servilleta que se encontraba a su mano izquierda, la cual uso para limpiar su boca –Blaze que alegría verte, ven toma asiento- escucho como su padre le indicaba a la hechizara que los acompañara, Amelia la observo llegar y como siempre, admiraba su belleza y elegancia natural.

-Me temo que debo negarme su excelencia- dijo la gata a la invitación de su rey, la cual se colocó a su lado derecho, junto a Amelia y el rey.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto Amelia a la hechicera la cual la miro con su clásico semblante serio el cual nunca le ha agradado de ella.

-nada grave su alteza, es solo un asunto con el rey –le respondió la hechicera, de la manera correcta y elegante de decirle que no era un asunto a tratar con ella –Es sobre ese asunto que me pidió le notificara excelencia –le dijo la gata a el rey ignorando ahora a la erizo roza.

El rey asintió y se levantó de su silla –hija debo retirarme, te veré en el almuerzo de acuerdo –le dijo el rey con una sonrisa, para dirigirse a la salida con su consejera.

Amelia se quedó sola en ese gran salón con sus sirvientes, su sonrisa desapareció junto a su padre y su hechicera y concentro su mirada al plato delante de ella –si…mi rey- dijo al aire para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Seguía al rey lo más rápido que pudo, parecía tener prisa en llegar a su cámara personal, y no lo culpaba, el más que nadie quería saber la noticia que le traía. Observo como los sirvientes reales reverenciaban el paso del rey y le deseaban un buen día.

Llegaron a la cámara la cual era resguardada por dos soldados, estos al ver a su rey le saludaron y le dieron paso, noto como uno de ellos la observo de pie a cabeza, ella lo miro directo a los ojos causando que el soldado volviera a adoptar su postura de guardián. Dentro del salón el rey se colocó detrás de su mesa y tomo asiento en su gran e imponente silla, cruzo las manos y las coloco en la mesa –habla- fue lo único que le dijo.

-Recibí noticias del regidor de flotsan excelencia- le informo mientras tomaba asiento delante de él.

-Que noticias envía el viejo big- le indico para continuar.

-alguien acepto el contrato de matar a la bestia señor- le informo, su rey movió la mano dándole a entender que prosiguiera su informe-según su informe, es un brujo- le termino de informar, noto como el rey cambio su semblante a uno más serio. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, observo abajo, en el campo de entrenamiento, gawain movía los muñecos de prácticas.

-¿Estas segura blaze?-pregunto el rey, sin mirarla en ningún momento.

-Sí señor, yo misma lo he confirmado de boca del regidor poco después de recibir su lechuza- le respondió. El rey suspiro profundamente y miro a su consejera, la cual mantenía su semblante en espera de sus instrucciones.

-Entonces sabes que tienes que hacer blaze- el rey la observo con una mirada que imponía autoridad- acata mis órdenes al pie de la letra, ese brujo no debe dejar el reino.

Blaze asintió y le dio una reverencia, el rey nuevamente le dirigió la mirada autoritaria –Lleva a gawain y a un par de hombres, blaze por nada del mundo dejes que ese brujo deje el reino, utiliza cualquier medio.

-Así lo hare mi señor- respondió para poner marcha a su nueva misión.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3: Cazador-cazado.

Se movía con cautela mientras caminaban por los imponentes bosques de Flotsan, sin duda hacían que cualquier intención de adentrarse en ellos fuera reconsiderada. No obstante el no tenía esa opción, no con de ella al mando.

Ella había recibido órdenes directas del rey, lo cual quiere decir que son órdenes de alta importancia, como lo son todas, sobre todo en los tiempos que corrían, con una cruenta guerra a las puertas del reino. Una guerra, jamás pensó vivir para presenciar una, no con su rey al mando, un rey duro pero justo, dispuesto a darlo todo por los que están bajo su reinado, un hombre por el que vale la pena morir.

-Sir Gawain- escuchaba como alguien lo llamaba, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y devolviéndolo al mundo real

-Espio, que ocurre- respondió al joven camaleón que lo llamo -¿hay problemas acaso?

-No precisamente señor, la señorita blaze me pidió que llamara, parece ser que encontró lo que buscamos- le conto el joven camaleón, que vestía una armadura liguera y un escudo con el símbolo de Temería, equipamiento estándar de un aspirante a caballero.

-Nunca llama para saludar-exclamo con un dejo de cansancio en su vos- infórmale a los demás que adopten formación de defensa, mantengan los ojos abiertos, hay algo en este bosque que no me agrada- dijo al aprendiz bajo su cargo.

-Entendido señor- dijo mientras asentía y ponía dirección a sus otros dos compañeros.

Blaze le había ordenado llevar a dos hombres para el trabajo, pero Gawain incluyo también al camaleón, un joven aspirante a caballero bajo su tutela, Gawain sabía que nada le daría mejor experiencia que el trabajo de campo, mientras su pupilo se alejaba tomo dirección a la hechicera, la observo estando de pie junto a un gran árbol, parecía estar admirando la naturaleza a su alrededor, pero él sabía que no era el caso, estudiar el área sin duda tenia mas sentido tratándose de ella.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto el caballero a la hechicera mientras se colocaba a su lado, esta al escucharlo giro su cabeza al caballero.

La hechicera no respondió, solo lo observo durante unos instantes con sus ojos ámbar, para luego indicarle con su mano una marca en el árbol que tenia al lado.

El caballero conocía de antemano la personalidad de la hechicera, no era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos, así que no le pareció extraña su forma de actuar, se acerco al árbol y noto las peculiares marcas que mostraba, no parecían hechas por un arma, si no por un animal, uno muy grande.

-Es una marca de garra, una muy profunda- concluyo el caballero a su corto análisis, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la hechicera y noto que esta no parecía prestarle atención, cosa que no le molestaba, pero ni loco se lo demostraria.

-No es la maraca en si lo que quiero que veas, si no esto- le respondió la hechicera mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo del tronco, Gawain lo observo, no reconocía el pelaje.

-Eso es del monstruo, ¿cierto?- pregunto el caballero

-Así es, según los informes del regidor las ultimas victimas de la bestia fueron encontradas por estos alrededores, fue por aquí donde envió al brujo- respondió la hechicera, esta sabia a que los llevarían estas pistas, de nada serviría buscar al brujo, era a la bestia a quien debían dar caza, sus caminos se cruzarían en algún punto.

-Entonces no estamos lejos, tampoco el monstruo- dijo el caballero mientras se apartaba del tronco del árbol y observo a la hechicera, la cual le devolvió la mirada –preparare a los hombres, esperemos que el monstruo no encontrara primero al brujo, o al menos dejara algo reconocible –fue lo último que dijo para dirigirse a la posición de sus hombres.

Entonces lo escucharon, un estruendo cercano, demasiado cercano, el caballero dirigió su mirada a la de la hechicera, no necesitaron palabras para comunicarse, era obvio lo que tenían que hacer, Gawain les grito a sus hombres que se movieran, mientras la hechicera ponía rumbo al origen del alboroto, con los soldados detrás de ella. Se estaban adentrando demasiado al bosque, Blaze estaba a la cabeza seguida de Gawain y sus hombres, escuchaban cada vez más cerca el origen de ese escándalo, sin duda un combate se llevaba a cabo, entonces lo escucharon, un aullido, no uno largo, si no uno corto y efímero, eso solo significaba una cosa, hubo un ganador.

Blaze se detuvo en seco detrás de unos árboles, delante de ellos había una planicie, Gawain y sus hombres se detuvieron detrás de ella, la respiración de estos era pesada a comparación de la de Blaze, esta observo a Gawain y con un sutil movimiento de mano le indico proseguir, el entendió la señal, observo a sus hombres y en completo silencio les indico a sus hombres tomar posición, dos de estos, armados con lanzas, se posicionaron en los extremos, Gawain y Espió tomaron posición en el centro, era una posición de combate, blaze se coloco detrás de ellos, dejaría que hicieran su parte del trabajo, Gawain entonces les indico que avanzaran, atravesando los arboles y entrando en la planicie. Entonces lo vieron, para sorpresa de todos, una enorme bestia parecida a un lobo estaba derribada en un charco de sangre, y a unos pocos metros un erizo plateado, en la misma posición.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Observo como el Ulfhedinn se estrellaba contra el suelo con fuerza, la misma fuerza con la que intento golpear al brujo, este se limito a observarlo, a analizarlo, sin duda se trataba de un Ulfhedinn, la piel grisácea y el pelaje obscuro lo delataban, su olor también era inconfundible, sobre todo para la nariz del brujo, que ya había enfrentado a estas criaturas, lo cual lo dejaba con una interrogante.

-Estas lejos de las islas skelling, no te parece- le dijo al monstruo, el cual se colocaba de pie con esfuerzo, se tambaleaba al moverse, estaba aturdido por el impacto, y no era para mas, Silver había conjurado la señal de queen antes de que la bestia embistiera el enorme árbol, y en buen momento, pues de haber recibido el impacto lo habría partido en dos a el.

La bestia se incorporo al fin, dirigió su mirada al brujo frente a él, una mirada fría y con furia, no lo pensó, se lanzo contra el brujo de nuevo, este esquivo el ataque de la bestia con una pirueta, mientras se colocaba detrás de la bestia, le lanzo un tajo por la espalda, uno corto, pero preciso, la bestia solo cayó al suelo, para luego retorcerse por el dolor que le acababan de causar.

-Espada de plata- dijo el brujo mientras observaba revolcar al monstruo- tiene un efecto peculiar en los de tu clase, no te permite regenerarte de las heridas.

El brujo noto cuando derribo al Ulfhedinn que tenía una variedad de cortes en todo el cuerpo, quizá alguna de las victimas intentara defenderse o habría intentado cazarlo para cobrar la recompensa, pero sin el equipo adecuado, solo fueron a morir.

-Aun no respondes a mi pregunta, y dudo que pueda convencerte- Silver sabia de primera mano el temperamento de estas criaturas, no era la primera en enfrentar, el Ulfhedinn se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo –Incluso tu gruesa piel es susceptible a la plata, el siguiente movimiento será el último amigo, hazlo valer- fue lo último que le dirigió silver, entendía que la criatura no le contaría nada, por lo tanto dejaría de desperdiciar tiempo, terminaría todo en el siguiente ataque.

La bestia se coloco en sus cuatro patas, su mirada no disimulaba nada, quería sangre, quería su sangre, estaba claro que el también entendía que no habría otro movimiento, de pronto el rostro del monstruo cambio, sus pupilas se contrajeron, las venas de su rostro se remarcaron. El medallón del brujo comenzó a vibrar, detectaba magia, una poderosa magia –los de tu clase siempre se han creído superiores- escuchaba silver como una voz extraña provenía del monstruo, definitivamente no era suya –me encargare de darte el lugar que te mereces, abominación antinatural- concluyo la extraña voz proveniente del monstruo, el Ulfhedinn se lanzo a toda velocidad a la posición del brujo a una increíble velocidad, este apenas tuvo oportunidad de esquivar el ataque del monstruo, su velocidad aumento, su medallón seguía vibrando, silver ya no reconocía si era por el peligro o por la magia que estaba en el área.

El monstruo volvió rápidamente a poner rumbo al brujo, este sabiendo lo que se acercaba coloco sus dedos para conjurar otra de sus señales, una onda telequinetica se disparo de su mano, frenando la embestida del monstruo, colocándolo unos momentos en el aire, silver aprovecho esa oportunidad, con todas sus fuerzas realizo un corte en el abdomen del monstruo, que lo atravesó como si nada, la sangra broto apresurada del cuerpo del monstruo, empapando al brujo. El monstruo callo momentos después, silver dio un salto para evitar que la bestia calera sobre él, cayendo de espaldas sobre el suelo, el monstruo también callo, pero a diferencia del brujo este se retorcía de dolor, no pudo seguir, soltó un aullido, este era uno apagado y seco, era de despedida, y de pronto callo, dejando así este mundo.

El brujo se recostó, jadeaba mucho, no era para menos, gasto demasiadas energías en ese ultimo movimiento, fue un movimiento de desesperación, tenía que reconocerlo, no esperaba lo que paso, esa sensación, esa magia que apareció de pronto en el monstruo, volvió loco su medallón, no sabía de donde provenía, Silver tenía muchas dudas, ¿Qué hacia un Ulfhedinn aquí?, ¿Qué fue esa magia que estremeció su medallón?, silver sabia que estaban relacionados de algún modo, alguien había provocado esto, alguien muy poderoso.

Silver sentía como se deslizaba la sangra del monstruo en su rostro, esa calidez que causa la sangre recién salida de un cuerpo era inconfundible, tendría que tomar un baño en su próxima parada en una posada, esa idea le gustaba, quería un largo momento de relajación después de esto, se disponía a ponerse de pie cuando lo sintió, una vibración se produjo en el suelo, inclino su cabeza unos grados a la derecha, colocando su oreja en el césped, su oído estaba muy desarrollado al igual que su olfato, cerró los ojos y se concentro, varios enes se dirigían a su posición, tal vez atraídos por la pelea, intento distinguir lo que era, sentía varias presencias, cuatro, no, eran cinco, uno tenía pasos muy ligeros, y un olor diferente, el resto despedía un aroma a metal y sudor, estaban armados, y a juzgar por la fuerza de sus pasos tenían una gruesa armadura, el quinto no, este tenía pasos más suaves, un paso firme, y una fragancia diferente, relajante. Se detuvieron a unos metros, de pronto solo sintió como cuatro de ellos seguían en movimiento, el quinto, aquel del hermoso aroma, se detuvo, el resto estaba prácticamente frente a él.

Lo habían encontrado, aunque parecía que fue demasiado tarde, el monstruo lo encontró antes, habían fallado, se levanto el yelmo para observar la escena mejor, una bestia parecida a un lobo se encontraba tendida en el suelo en un charco de su sangre, observo un corte en su abdomen, uno largo y limpio, murió casi al instante al parecer. Entonces escucho a uno de los soldados que lo acompañaba –Quien cree que habrá matado a quien primero señor- Gawain le dirigió la irada, una mirada seria e imponente, el soldado entendió que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

-Mire esto sir Gawain- escucho como Espió lo llamaba, este estaba al lado del brujo, observo como levantaba la espada del brujo, esta estaba cubierta de sangre del monstruo, brillaba mucho al sol

Gawain no contesto al camaleón, dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la hechicera, tenía que decirle que habían fallado, que le habían fallado al rey, eso no le haría gracia a ninguno.

\- Es de plata hijo, escuche que los brujos usan espadas de plata para enfrentar monstruos- dijo el mismo soldado de hace unos momentos – Parece ser que no le serbio de mucho a este- el soldado se acerco y observo al brujo, este estaba cubierto de sangre, suya sin duda, también observó el medallón con forma de cabeza de lobo que rodeaba el cuello del brujo, su brillo le atraía mucho – Oh pero qué bonito, no creo que lo necesites mas, cierto amigo- le dijo al "cadáver" del brujo mientras colocaba la mano en el medallón, entonces la mano del brujo sujeto la suya causándole un grito de terror al soldado – Y si digo que si, "amigo"- dijo con énfasis en lo ultimo el brujo, este tenía una sonrisa en su rostro cuya mitad estaba cubierta de sangre, entonces soltó el brazo del soldado dejándole caer sobre sus posaderas, este se retiro hacía atrás como pudo, gritando en el proceso –¡Esta vivo! Capitán, ayuda –fue lo que pudo pronunciar, llamando la atención de sus compañeros, los cuales miraron asombrados al brujo, el cual también se estaba poniendo de pie, este observo a los soldados frente a el, con su rostro aun cubierto de sangre, fijo su vista en el camaleón, el cual tenia una expresión de incredulidad por lo que estaba presenciando.

\- eso es mío compañero, te agradecería que me lo devolvieras, ahora- dijo para el camaleón, el cual aun tenía esa expresión en su rostro, observo como el brujo se dirigía a él, causando que un sudor frio bajara por su espalda, al observar como ese ser se acercaba, cubierto de sangre, a él.

-¡Retrocede ahora Espío!- escucho como su líder le ordenaba, eso lo hiso reaccionar, dio cinco pasos atrás, sujeto su escudo delante, y empuño la espada del brujo como si fuera suya, observo como sir Gawain se coloco delante de él, dándole seguridad, pues ahora el líder de los caballeros del rey estaba aquí, este desenvaino una de sus espadas, estaba listo para pelear.

-Eres el brujo Silver the hedgehog, de la escuela del lobo- le pregunto el caballero al brujo frente a él, este no respondió, solo se quedo delante de él, observando aun al camaleón, que ahora empuñaba su arma como suya –por orden del rey Foltest, soberano de toda Temeria, tienes que venir con nosotros, así lo decreta su alteza- dijo el caballero ante la falta de palabras por parte del brujo, el cual por fin dirigió su mirada el, entonces los vio, sus ojos, no eran los de alguien normal, eran de un felino, y estaban viéndolo a el.

-No tengo ningún contrato con la corona si no con el regidor del pueblo, asi que declino la "invitación" de su majestad, tomare mis cosas, mi espada entre ellas, y me dirigiré a cobrar mi paga- le respondió por fin el brujo, aunque o era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-No es una invitación que puedas negar, vendrás con nosotros de una forma o de otro- dijo mientras sus hombres, incluyendo al camaleón, rodeaban al brujo, este suspiro pesadamente, no estaba feliz.

-Escucha, eh tenido un día bastante pesado, y en verdad me gustaría que no lo volvieran peor, guarden sus armas, y déjenme ir, no lo volveré a repetir- les dijo el brujo al caballero y sus hombres, los soldados armados con lanzas se miraron un momento incrédulos ante sus palabras, el camaleón observo al caballero, el cual tenía una expresión seria ante las palabras del brujo, entonces observo cómo este levaba su brazo izquierdo, indicando que se preparan.

El brujo cerro con fuerza sus ojos, no saldría de ahí dialogando, coloco su brazo derecho en la otra espada que poseía aun en su espalda, y la retiro de su funda, esta a diferencia de la otra no relucía con el sol, solo era una espada de acero común, pero no necesitaba más –Ustedes lo quisieron- fue lo último que dijo, mientras uno de los soldados se lanzaba a él, Gawain le grito que se detuviera, pero el soldado no escucho, silver esquivo el ataque con una finta, entonces golpeo al soldado con su codo, justo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, provocando que callera pesadamente en el suelo, estaba fuera de combate.

Espío lo observo atónito, acababa de vencer a un soldado en menos de diez segundo y con un solo golpe, miro como su otro compañero hacia la misma acción, solo que este fue recibido por la espada del brujo, que bloqueo su ataque, el brujo entonces ataco al soldado en la pierna derecha, atravesando su armadura e hiriéndolo, este callo gritando de dolor.

Gawain observo como derroto a sus dos soldados en pocos movimientos, sabía que en gran medida se debía a lo precipitado de las acciones de sus hombres, pero no podía negar su habilidad, desenfundo su otra espada, y se coloco en posición de combate, miro a Espió, se notaba completamente aterrado, no era para menos, esto se salía de control

-Espió, escúchame, lo atacaremos juntos, prepárate caballero- le ordeno a su subordinado, este le dirigió se mirada, lo había llamado caballero, su mentor lo había llamado caballero, sintió un calor enorme en la sangre, la vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de demostrarle a su mentor o que valía.

Ambos caballeros se dirigieron a atacar al brujo soltó un suspiro de pesadez a lo que pasaba delante de él, estaba harto, coloco la hoja de su arma detrás, entonces realizo una señal con su mano y la estrello en el suelo, una onda telequinetica se esparció en el, lanzando a los caballeros al suelo. El camaleón trato de colocarse de pie, entonces noto como el brujo estaba al lado suyo, Espió trato de tomar su espada, mas el brujo le coloco el pie en la mano, Espió grito de dolor, le había roto los dedos –Debiste devolverme la espada cuando te lo dije, caballero-mientras el brujo decía eso, el camaleón poco a poco perdió el conocimiento, hasta caer inconsciente.

El brujo coloco una rodilla en el suelo, estaba realmente agotado, utilizo mucha energía contra el Ulfhedinn, y ahora volvió a utilizar la señal de ardd en esos caballeros, estaba al límite, tomo su espada de plata, la guardo en su funda para ponerse de pie y salir de ahí, entonces lo vio, aquel caballero de aradura roja seguía de pie, tenía sus espadas cruzadas, y sus piernas bastantes firmas, había resistido el ataque.

-Eres…realmente….terco…lo sabías- dijo entrecortado el brujo debido al jadeo que tenia, caballero de roja armadura, el cual también estaba jadeando, bajo sus espadas, y se coloco de nuevo en posición de ataque.

-No saldrás…. de aquí, brujo- dijo el caballero para luego atacar al brujo, este bloqueo el ataque, en un rápido movimiento deslizo su espada en las del caballero, clavo la suya al suelo, provocando que las del equidna bajaran también, rompió su defensa, pateo las espadas de la mano del caballero, y luego con un certero golpe lo derribo a él, golpeo directo en el yelmo, el golpe también lastimo al brujo, este retiro su espada de la tierra, y comenzó a retirarse del área, antes de irse observo al caballero equidna, el cual aun estaba consciente.

-La próxima vez, no tendré tanta piedad, díselo a Foltest- fue lo último que dijo para salir de su vista, el caballero sentía la sangre salir de su boca, esta se deslizaba por su yelmo y caía al suelo, dirigió su mirada al brujo, pero era en vano, este se estaba alejando del área, dejándolo solo con su derrota.

Silver estaba realmente cansado, todo esto lo había agotado, ahora tenía as cosas que pensar, pero sabía que no era el momento, tenía que salir de ahí, de seguro vendrán prontos los refuerzos de los cuatro, entonces lo recordó, había un quinto, el aroma peculiar rondaba en la zona, no lo había notado hasta ahora.

-No me gusta que maltraten a los que se encuentran bajo mi mando- escucho el brujo a sus espalas, el brujo aun sostenía su espada de acero en mano, dio media vuelta, solo para observar a una gata de pie frente a el, estaba vestida con un traje negro con líneas blancas, un atuendo no apropiado para el lugar donde estaban, el medallón de Silver vibro de nuevo, alertando al brujo.

-Ni a mí que me ordenen señorita, y menos a punta de espada- respondió el brujo, la gata no se movía de su lugar, silver seguía oliendo esa fragancia, aun trataba de descifrar que era.

-Bien, entonces te lo pediré amablemente. Acompáñame al castillo del rey, quiere una audiencia contigo- la mirada de la gata era seria y fría, casi parecía que ignoraba que sus hombres estaban heridos detrás de ella.

-Lo siento señorita, pero como le he dicho al caballero, no me interesa, hasi que declino la oferta- silver enfundo su espada, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, la gata camino detrás, lo cual alerto al brujo, pues ahora su medallón vibraba con más intensidad, casi como cuando enfrento al Ulfhedinn, silver cuidadosamente saco una bomba que guardaba en su bolsa delantera, algo no estaba bien aquí.

-Como de seguro le dijo Gawain, esto no es negociable, vendrás conmigo- dijo la gata mientras sujetaba al brujo del brazo, este dio media vuelta con un salto, librándose de su agarre, entonces se disponía a lanzar su boba cuando fue impulsado con fuerza, sacándole de equilibrio, provocando que se estrellara con fuerza en uno de los arboles de la zona, entonces entendió silver a que se debía la agitación del medallón.

-Oh vamos….una hechicera….valla suerte que tengo- dijo con el brujo con esfuerzo, pues sentía como perdía la conciencia poco a poco, la hechicera se coloco al mismo nivel que él, mirándolo a la cara.

-Debiste aceptar mi "amable" oferta, señor brujo- fue lo último que dijo para ponerse de pie, entes de hacerlo el brujo sujeto su brazo con sus últimas fuerzas y la atrajo a él, la hechicera preparo su otra mano, lista para pelear, pero no para lo que el brujo realizo a continuación, acerco su nariz a su cuello y la olfateo con fuerza, soltando aire por su boca después, entonces la soltó, causando que la gata lo mirara un poco sorprendida por su acción, el brujo sonrió.

-Ahora lo tengo- dijo el erizo, para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales casi había cerrado –Lila y grosellas, eso es lo que huele tan bien- dicho esto el brujo cerro sus ojos, perdiendo el conocimiento, dejando a la hechicera con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: Contrato.

El cielo estaba hermoso, despejado, ni una sola nube a la vista, dejando ver un cielo tan azul como él, parecía que sería un gran día, eso le gustaba pensar. Hacía tres días que había pasado el ultimo pueblo, no tuvo mucha suerte buscando contratos dignos de brujo, solo encontraba los típicos problemas, perdida de mascotas, eliminar una plaga de ratas, etc.

Sin duda no había buenos trabajos por aquella zona, entonces había decidido probar suerte en el pueblo vecino, la siempre activa Flotsan, si no encontraba trabajo por lo menos se divertiría, y conocía el lugar ideal para hacer su primera parada.

No le tomo mucho llegar a su destino, conocía esa ruta de memoria, siempre que estaba en el pueblo se pasaba por el local, se atrevería a decir que era de los pocos lugares donde eran bienvenidos los de su clase, y no era para menos, un viejo amigo dirigía el local.

El caballo en el que llego, relincho, sacudiéndose y sacando de equilibrio al erizo, el cual logro sujetarse a duras penas, realizo un movimiento con su mano, calmando al caballo con la señal de axia –volveré en unos momentos scorpion, por favor intenta no causar alborotos- le dijo a su corcel, el cual resoplo como respuesta, acto seguido ato al caballo par luego cruzar la puerta y entro al establecimiento, sonrió ante lo que observaba, el lugar estaba exactamente igual como lo recordaba, salvo por la celebración que se llevaba dentro del establecimiento, se apresuro a buscar a alguien con la mirada, pero se le adelantaron, escucho como un grito resonó por todo establecimiento, llamando la atención no solo del erizo, si no de los clientes.

-¡Sonic!- pronuncio un cocodrilo enorme al percatarse de la presencia del erizo azul, este estaba detrás de la barra de servicio del local, parecía estar atendiendo a unos clientes, los cuales pasaron rápidamente a segundo plano – ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven brujo!, adelante pasa, en un momento voy contigo- le grito con emoción el reptil para luego indicarle con su mano que tomara una mesa que se encontraba desocupada, el brujo hiso caso a su mandato, el ambiente era agradable, los pueblerinos brindaban y reían, parecía que celebraban algo, ¿alguna victoria en batalla, quizás?. El brujo tomo asiento y admiro el panorama, parecía que llego en buen momento, se retiro las dos espadas que tenía en la espalda y las coloco a su lado, estando a la mano, por si era necesario utilizar alguna, pero no lo consideraba necesario, parecía ser que a nadie le importaba su presencia, a lo cual no tenia queja alguna.

Observo cómo se dirigía el cocodrilo a su encuentro, este tenía dos tarros en las manos, al llegar a la mesa coloco uno delante de el, acto seguido tomo asiento en la silla que se encontraba a su lado –Disculpa la demora brujo, trataba con unos clientes especiales- dijo el cocodrilo para luego tomar un sorbo del tarro.

-Ha pasado tiempo Vector, parece que el negocio mejora mas cada vez que me paso - le respondió el brujo con una sonrisa, para luego imitar a su amigo y beber del tarro que le había traído.

-Los tiempos cambian mi amigo, pero las personas siempre necesitaran comida y bebida, y para eso estoy aquí. Pero dime, como te ha tratado la senda del brujo, hará un año desde que te vi por última vez, me muero por saber en qué problemas te has metido.

-Antes me gustaría saber porque hay tanto alboroto en el lugar, si no me equivoco aun no ganan la guerra - respondió el erizo azul a la curiosidad de su amigo, este soltó una risa, parecía que su comentario le causo felicidad.

-Esto es obra de nuestro amigo Silver -le respondió Vector al brujo, este no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que le causo escuchar ese nombre, parecía que el día mejoraba minuto a minuto.

-¿! Silver está en el pueblo ¡?- fue lo único que pudo responder por la sorpresa, no pudo evitar sonreír para luego con su mano sujetar el medallón que adornaba su cuello, este tenía la forma de un lobo, Vector noto como Sonic jugaba con él, reconocía la acción del erizo, estaba emocionado – Que fue lo que hizo ¿limpio un nido de Ghuls, o solo elimino una maldición?

-Nada de eso, mato al monstruo que asechaba en el bosque, tenía meses atormentado al pueblo, fue casi obra del destino que Silver apareciera.

-Si Silver está aquí, entonces puedo olvidarme de los contratos de la zona- Sonic sabía que si Silver estaba en el pueblo, quedarían pocos o ningún contrato, se tomaba su trabajo de cazador de monstruos muy enserio – Oh bueno, que se le va hacer, supongo que esto me pasa por perder el tiempo en el pueblo vecino. A propósito donde está, no me digas que ya se ha ido.

-No lo sé- Vector cambio su expresión a una más seria, el brujo noto algo peculiar, con el rabillo del ojo observo como uno de los clientes del establecimiento prestaba atención a la conversación desde que vector dijo el nombre de Silver, aquí había algo raro a su parecer- Se marcho con unos soldados que vinieron al bar, buscaban quien se ofrecía a cazar al monstruo, no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces, completo el trabajo, pues el regidor Big anuncio hace unas horas que el monstruo estaba muerto, por eso celebran en el pueblo, pero Silver no volvió aquí.

Sonic seguía manteniendo su sonrisa en el rostro, aunque por dentro estaba pensando que estaba pasando, Silver no tenía por costumbre partir sin despedirse antes, a menos que algo estuviera mal, pero a juzgar por el ambiente de la celebración el trabajo salió bien, el pueblo parecía ignorar quien elimino la amenaza, no le parecía raro que pasara, pues rara vez se le atribuía el merito al brujo por un trabajo encomendado por el líder de la comunidad , solían utilizar la situación para mantener su poder en el lugar, aunque conocía al regidor local, y no parecía algo que el haría, o necesitara hacer, pues contaba con el apoyo y la conformidad del pueblo, había algo más.

-Dime una cosa Vector- dijo para captar la atención del cocodrilo, sin perder de vista al tipo que escuchaba la conversación, este disimulaba bien lo que hacía, pues nadie podría percatarse de los disimulados movimientos que realizo, nadie con una vista común, pero Sonic era un brujo, por lo tanto su vista era superior a la promedio, y también sabia disimular bastante bien sus acciones – ¿Sabes si "el" termino lo que le pedí? –al concluir su pregunta Sonic bebió del tarro, esta vez cerró los ojos, solo después de observar como su "espectador" parecía mostrar más interés en la conversación.

-¿Eh, de que hablas?- dijo Vector arqueando una ceja en respuesta, no entendía a que se refería Sonic, entonces lo recordó, la última vez que estuvo en el pueblo encargo algo especial a un amigo común, sin duda Sonic querría recoger su encargo lo antes posible – Te refieres al cachivache que le pediste a….

-Cof, cof- el brujo escupió lo que esta bebiendo en la mesa, recupero el aliento como pudo, parecía que se estaba ahogando con la bebida, el cocodrilo asombrado por la acción del erizo coloco su mano en la espalda del brujo, y lo golpeo levemente, las acciones del brujo le parecieron bastante extrañas.

-Oh….vaya…no recordaba que estos tragos fueran tan fuertes, creo que deberemos dejarlo hasta aquí –dijo el brujo a su amigo, luego de notar la expresión de incredulidad en su rostro, como esperaba Vector no se había percatado de lo que ocurría, y debía mantenerlo así, Sonic tenía un mal presentimiento, algo raro estaba sucediendo y no quería que Vector saliera afectado, o en su defecto afectara a su contacto.

Sonic se puso de pie, saco de su cinturón unas coronas ( **En el mundo de the witcher las coronas son como se refieren a las monedas que se utilizan en los reinos del norte, lugar donde se encuentra Temeria** **)** y las coloco en la mesa, acto seguido tomo sus espadas y las coloco de nuevo en su espalda, para luego cubrirlas con su capa, Vector no entendía que ocurría, ¿Por qué se retiraba su amigo de repente?

-¿Ocurre algo Sonic? estas actuando bastante extraño incluso para tus estándares – el cocodrilo conocía al brujo desde hace años, y sabia que su manera de actuar solo se debía a que había problemas cerca, esa es la única razón que podría haber.

-No ocurre nada grandulón, estuve esperando este proyecto todo un año, me gustaría comprobar que este listo –el brujo paso detrás del cocodrilo para colocar su mano en su hombro y aplicar algo de fuerza, lo cual provoco que girara su cabeza en reacción, entonces vector observo como un cliente que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del centro giro rápidamente su cabeza, para luego beber y disimular su acción. Vector entendió porque su amigo actuaba de manera tan incongruente, había alguien escuchando su conversación, en ese caso podría correr peligro al irse.

-Sonic...- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, Sonic le aplico más fuerza a su hombro, silenciándolo, el erizo solo le guiño el ojo, dándole a entender que era consciente de lo que pensaba decirle, acto seguido soltó a su amigo – yo invito esta ronda, cuando volvamos tu invitas le siguiente –fue todo lo que dijo para luego dirigirse a la salida con un paso normal y natural, como si nada pasara Vector solo se quedo sentado un momento pensando lo que acababa de pasar, ¿a qué se refería Sonic con "cuando volvamos"?, entonces escucho como Sonic lo llamaba –Vector, olvide decírtelo, te dejare a scorpion un momento, espero no te moleste, hasta luego – fue todo lo que dijo para luego salir del establecimiento.

Vector noto como el sujeto que los estaba escuchando se puso de pie para salir detrás de brujo, el cocodrilo considero salir detrás, pero recordó la acción que Sonic realizo, parecía tener un plan, si salía podría empeorar las cosas, solo le quedaba esperar, miro su trago y le dio otro sorbo terminándoselo –No estuvo aquí más de treinta minutos y ya tiene una nueva aventura, esos brujos no se aburren nunca – dijo para sí mismo, entonces Vector comenzó a limpiar el desastre que Sonic causo en su mesa, para luego dirigirse a la barra y seguir con el servicio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El lugar al que se dirigía no estaba muy lejos del establecimiento de Vector, no obstante dio muchas vueltas innecesarias, se detuvo en algunos puestos, todo esto para despistar a su "nuevo amigo", Sonic se percato de que dejo el establecimiento casi a la par que él, sin duda tendría una pequeña charla con él una vez terminara su pendiente, Sonic aun pensaba en las palabras de Vector sobre Silver, sabía que él era un erizo duro y un brujo extraordinario, pero no era perfecto, y en ese trabajo un pequeño error podría suponer el fin de su carrera, además de que parecía haber algo mas involucrado además del monstruo. Sonic detuvo un momento sus pensamientos, pues había llegado al lugar que quería, o mejor dicho taller, Sonic toco la puerta una par de veces, escucho como alguien se dirigía a toda velocidad a la puerta –un momento por favor – El brujo sonrió, hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa voz, miro como poco a poco se abria la puerta, mostrando a un pequeño zorro de dos colas.

-¡Buen día!, que puedo hacer por….- el zorrito detuvo su saludo al percatarse de quien era el que se encontraba delante de el, una mueca de alegría se postro en su rostro -¡Sonic¡- acto seguido el zorrito se lanzo a su amigo con fuerza, causando que este retrocediera un paso por la fuerza de la carga recibida, el zorro abrazo con fuerza al brujo, el cual, se limito a revolver el cabello del zorrito, parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que lo vio por última vez –Que alegría verte de nuevo.

El zorrito se separo de su amigo, estaba realmente alegre de verlo de nuevo, al igual que el brujo -También me da gusto verte Tails, aunque cada vez duelen mas estos encuentros amigo- dijo mientras sujetaba su abdomen, e inhalaba aire, el zorrito sonrió ante la acción del rujo, el sabia que nunca podría lastimarlo ni en un millón de años, aun así le divertía que hiciese eso –Tails te importaría si pasamos, el sol está intentando derretirme y temo que lo está logrando- le pidió el brujo, para luego con su brazo retirar unas gotas de sudor que bajaban de su frente.

-Claro Sonic, perdona mis modales, vamos entra, ¿te invito algo de beber? - dijo el pequeño zorro para adentrarse en su taller, y así darle paso a su invitado.

-Claro Tails, aun tienes esa botella de aguamiel que traje de las islas skellige el año pasado ¿cierto?- dijo el brujo para pasar detrás del zorro, antes de entrar, observo por la ventana que tenia la residencia de su amigo, reflejaba a su perseguidor, estaba en el puesto de enfrente, disimulando interés por los productos, el brujo se percato que lo había alcanzado desde que Tails salió del taller, Sonic esperaba haberlo perdido atrás, sin duda era más bueno de lo que creía, entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mientras su perseguidor se alejaba del puesto.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba recuperando el conocimiento, la iluminación del lugar era tenue, antorchas fijas en los muros apenas generaban la suficiente luz para que Silver pudiera ver la esa que tenía delante de él, era algo obvio que ya no estaba en el bosque, Silver dirigió su mirada a la pequeña toma de aire que había en la parte superior de uno de los muros, era de noche, la luz de la luna era casi imperceptible, alguna nube debería estarla cubriendo. Silver no reconocía la sala en la que estaba, ¿sería una cámara de tortura o de interrogatorio?, lo querían con vida así que su destino era uno de esos lugares, aunque no sabía si seguía en Flotsan, intento moverse del lugar donde estaba, pero una cadena con grilletes estaba sujetando sus manos y tobillos, evidentemente no quieren que se fuera antes de obtuvieran lo que querían, fuera lo que fuera.

Silver fijo su vista a la puerta de la sala, la cual comenzaba a abrirse, dándole paso a una figura y un aroma conocido –Oh, así que has despertado –delante de Silver estaba de pie la misma gata del bosque, solo que ahora tenía puesto un vestido purpura que hacia juego con ella, aunque a Silver seguía disfrutando del aroma que ella tenía, por alguna razón, incluso en la situación que se encontraba.

-Bueno, eh descansado plácidamente en mis aposentos, consideraba grosero abusar de su hospitalidad- respondió el brujo al comentario de la hechicera, esta se coloco de pie al lado de la silla frente al brujo, Silver se percato que había otra presencia al otro lado de la puerta, aunque decidió ignorarlo por ahora para fijar su atención a la gata frente a él –Me imagino señorita que has venido a ver que siguiera aquí, ¿cierto?- pregunto el brujo ante la presencia especifica de la gata, parecía que ella estaba a cargo de su captura, o eso le pareció en el bosque.

-De eso me cerciore hace un par de horas –respondió a su pregunta, la gata tenia la misma mirada fría del bosque, parecía que venía a otra cosa –Solo vine a acompañar a tu anfitrión. Adelante majestad –dijo la gata a la figura que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, por ella entro un erizo vestido con ropas bastante finas y ostentosas, y en su cabeza una corona con ornamentos, toda la fachada que podría esperarse de un rey. El monarca observo al brujo que estaba frente a él, se detuvo un momento y dirigió su vista a la hechicera.

-Blaze, retírate de la sala un momento- dijo a la hechicera, esta lo observo un poco sorprendida por la orden recibida, no obstante no replico, realizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida, antes de salir observo de manera espontánea al brujo, para luego salir de la sala y dejar al monarca a solas con el brujo, el rey tomo asiento frente a él, y lo observo un momento, parecía que lo estaba estudiando de pies a cabeza, mantuvo su mirad en el medallón que colaba de su cuello – De todos los brujos que podría tener frente a mí, el destino decidió que fueras tu. Que irónico ¿no lo crees, Silver? –concluyo el monarca, el cual esperaba con su temple en calma la respuesta del brujo.

El brujo no respondió, solo se limitó a observar al rey, noto como este tenía la mirada puesta en el medallón que colgaba de su cuello, el cual por alguna razón no le habían quitado, silver hiso un ruido con su garganta llamando la atención del monarca, estaba listo para hablar – ¿Fue el destino quien envió a esos hombres al bosque para atraparme su excelencia? ¿Oh fue usted? –fue todo lo que el brujo dijo, a pesar de mantener su temperamento a raya, no podía evitar que cierta acusación saliera de su boca.

-Lamento que mis hombres se excedieran un poco en la manera de traerte aquí, pero quiero que quede claro que estas aquí como invitado, no como prisionero –acto seguido el rey se puso de pie, saco una llave de su bolsillo y procedió a abrir las cadenas que mantenían a silver apresado.

-Dudo que todos sus invitados se alojan en los calabozos del castillo excelencia –comento silver para recalcar el sitio donde tenía lugar su conversación, el rey volvió a tomar asiento delante del brujo.

-Tal vez no lo creas brujo, pero este es el mejor lugar para tener una charla segura, sobre todo una tan importante como esta.

Silver escuchaba las palabras del rey y una duda resonaba en su cabeza ¿Qué asunto será tan importante para que necesitara ser tratado en un calabozo? El brujo ahora mostraba interés en lo que el rey le estaba diciendo – dígame excelencia ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para tener al rey de toda Temeria frente a mí, en este sucio calabozo, en plena noche?

El rey suspiro pesadamente, cerró los ojos un momento, parecía que estaba acomodando sus ideas –Necesito tu ayuda –fue todo lo que dijo, y parecía que en verdad le costaba pronunciar esas palabras, el brujo s sorprendió un poco ante las palabras del monarca, era lo último que esperaba escuchar, pero el rey aun no terminaba –Como creo sabes, los reinos del norte estamos en plena guerra con el imperio Nilfgaardiano, sus legiones oscuras avanzan por el sur, por los restos de lo que alguna vez fue el reino de Cintra, en ese lugar el rey Radovid intenta frenar los avances del emperador, aunque claramente no podrá hacerlo, no solo –el rey tomo un momento para tomar aire, el brujo no entendía por que le contaba eso, a su saber, el rey tenía entendido la neutralidad de los brujos en los conflictos de los reinos del continente.

-¿Porque me está contando esto? sabe que no soy solda...- el rey levanto la mano, interrumpiendo al brujo, pare que tenía que decir algo más.

-Tras la caída de Cintra hace doce años los reinos que quedaban acordamos un tratado, si el emperador aún tenía intención de conquistar nuestros reinos una alianza se alzaría, los reinos de Temeria, Redania y Kaedwen unirían sus fuerzas para expulsar a los invasores de nuestras tierras, ese fue el acuerdo que pactamos.

-Y me imagino que alguno no está cumpliéndolo.

-Soy yo quien no está cumpliéndolo- dijo al brujo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, pero en su voz silver notaba un sentimiento reprimido, ¿culpa, quizás? –no puedo cumplir mi parte del pacto, ya que hay un asunto que me impide enviar a mis legiones al frente, pues las necesito aquí.

-y si no me equivoco ese asunto es el que desea tratar esta noche –dijo el brujo, parecía que estaban llegando a la parte importante de la conversación.

-Hace dos semanas apareció una criatura en el interior del rio que se encuentra en el bosque –parecía que el rey no había escuchado al brujo, este no le presto importancia y siguió escuchando al monarca –Naturalmente envié tropas para que se encargaran de la bestia. Ninguno regreso, los aldeanos encontraron armaduras y armas, nada más, por las noches escuchan aullidos provenientes del bosque, cada día se escuchan más cerca. Anoche yo los escuche, y puedo asegurarte brujo que fue lo más escalofriante que eh oído en toda mi vida.

El brujo escucho atentamente el relato del rey, parecía que por fin sabia por que el rey quería hablar con un brujo, silver lo miro un momento y observo como la mirada del rey reflejaba cansancio, parecía que recordar todo esto le estaba agotando.

-Para eso usted necesitaba a un brujo ¿cierto? –dijo el brujo mientras se cruzaba de brazos u se recostaba en la silla, el brujo comenzó a atar cabos, los soldados que lo reclutaron habían accedido muy rápido a su tarifa por la criatura, debieron tener ordenes de la corona y no del regidor, parece que todo comenzaba a tener sentido –eso explica porque la insistencia de sus hombres en llevarme ante usted, los soldados en la taberna, sus hombres en el bosque, la hechicera, quería a uno de los míos urgentemente –fue todo lo que dijo el brujo, y a juzgar por la sorpresa que expresaba el rostro del rey no necesitaba decir más.

-Lo descubriste, te felicito brujo.

-Bien excelencia, digamos que acepto el trabajo, que saco yo de todo esto, usted sabrá que yo no trabajo gratis, ni siquiera por la corona.

-Tus servicios serán recompensados, asi mismo se te proporcionara todos los materiales que tu consideres necesarios para este trabajo. Y no te seguirás hospedando en el calabozo, mis sirvientes ya han preparado una habitación para ti.

Las palabras del rey lo tomaron por sorpresa, una habitación, acceso a todo lo que el considerara necesario y una paga, parecía que el rey daba por sentado que le brujo aceptaría el trabajo –¿por qué cree usted que aceptare el trabajo?

El rey lo miro a los ojos con una mirada imponente y autoritaria, a pesar de que le brujo podía mantener sus emociones a raya, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo -¿y tú porque piensas que puedes negarte?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna, un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación, un asesino de monstruos y un monarca estaban teniendo una charla que involuraba a todo un reino, sin duda más de uno encontraría la situación hilarante. El brujo fue el primero en tomar acción, extendió su brazo hacia el rey, el cual no despegaba su mirada del brujo, procedió a imitar al brujo, y extendió su brazo, sus manos se dieron un fuerte apretón. Habían cerrado un trato.

-Mil –dijo el brujo, que aún seguía con la mirada fija en el monarca

-¿Mil?

-Mis honorarios, mil coronas, no son negociables.

El rey Foltest sonrió levemente, sin duda el brujo no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se vieron. El rey asintió, ambos erizos soltaron sus manos, el rey entonces se puso de pie, y dirigió su vista a la puerta tras el –Adelante blaze –la gata lila de hace un momento entro a la habitación casi de inmediato, se colocó al lado del monarca, lo miraba con esa mirada fría y seria que tenía –ya conociste a Blaze, mi consejera personal, durante tu estancia en el castillo ella estará a cargo de ti, será tu contacto conmigo, te acompañara a donde vayas. Esos son los termino de tu contrato

Silver observo a la gata de pies a cabeza, se miraba tan delicada y bella, no obstante el brujo había experimentado de primera mano sus habilidades, seria bella, pero de delicada no tenía nada –Supongo que no son negociables –el rey negó con la cabeza, Silver observo una pequeña mueca en el rostro de la gata, de alguna forma esto la complacía –Entonces esta hecho, tiene a un brujo a su servicio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estaba esperando en un callejón oscuro y húmedo, odiaba como ella podía tomarse el lujo de llegar tarde, mientras él tenía que estar con horas de anticipo, estaba comenzando a aburrirse, tal vez volvería a la posada terminado todo eso, aun podía escuchar el bullicio que provenía de ese lugar, serán unos campesinos ignorantes, pero sabían divertirse a su parecer.

-¿Holgazaneando en horas de trabajo? Esto no le gustara al emperador –escucho como una molesta voz conocida sonaba detrás de él, se dio la vuelta y la vio de pie detrás, con su pose presuntuosa, a pesar de tener el rostro cubierto estaba seguro que tenía esa sonrisa molesta característica de ella.

-Llegas tarde, estaba a punto de irme –fue todo lo que le dijo, no estaba feliz de verla, nunca lo estaba.

-Oh vamos, no actúes como un niño, eso no le sienta nada bien a un profesional como tú – comenzó a acercarse a él, y a retirarse la capucha del rostro, descubriéndolo, al verla supo que no se equivocaba, tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres realmente molesta, lo sabes Wave – dijo al ver su sonrisa burlesca, esta comenzó a desaparecer a medida que la golondrina se acercaba, al quedar a escasos metros de distancia adopto su postura dominante ante el.

-Bien, hablemos de negocios, ¿Qué descubriste?

-No me equivocaba, apareció otro, un erizo azul.

La golondrina lo observo con atención por sus palabras, esto no le estaba gustando nada.

-Otro eh, ¿son de la misma escuela? –pregunto arqueando una ceja la golondrina.

-No pude observar su medallón, pero no creo equivocarme al decir que si.

-Tus afirmaciones no me garantizan nada, pero si tienes razón tenemos aquí a dos de ellos, esto complicara las cosas. ¿Que fue del primero?

-No lo sé, le perdí el rastro –confeso con su temple serio.

Wave suspiro pesadamente, parecía que estaba provocándola con su información inútil –y el otro ¿también lo has perdido?

-No, está en la residencia del herrero, pero creo que él sabe que lo vigilo, no fue tan fácil engañar a este, estará alerta.

La golondrina se acercó a él, coloco su mano en su pecho y tomo su medallón del pecho –Ustedes son una molestia –dijo con un tono suave y gentil, a pesar de que sus palabras no lo eran –Le dije al emperador que nos desprendiéramos de ustedes, pero por alguna razón tiene fe en ustedes, a saber por qué.

La alejo de el con fuerza, lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia y eso no sería bueno para ninguno –haremos el trabajo, tú has el tuyo y notifícale esto al emperador, bruja. Ahora si no tenemos más de que hablar, desaparece- fue todo lo que dijo, la golondrina sonrió de nuevo, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la oscuridad.

-El plan seguirá su curso, así que prepárate – fue todo lo que dijo para desaparecer en la oscuridad, dejándolo solo, justo como cuando llego, harto decidió poner rumbo a la taberna, mientras escondía de nuevo su medallón de plata con cabeza de grifo.


End file.
